


A Unplanned Trip

by gabbypie64



Series: Old-Verse [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Other, Worldbuilding, ghostzone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbypie64/pseuds/gabbypie64





	1. Chapter 1

The day started normal when we arrived at school with me,Star,and Valerie. During Mrs. Adams boring lecturing about English social society Technus showed up and Valerie handled it before Danny could get him. I put him in my Fenton Thermos that I keep at all times.I've told Valerie about the catch and release method before. She doesn't exactly agree with it, but she conceded that we can't just kill ghosts." This was how it'd be until we found a better solution.

Once Technus dealt with Valerie and I we returned to class, the daily grind against such a clown is annoying and making us mess our class and getting in trouble doesn't improve our moods. The rest of the day was uneventful. After school, Star, Valerie, and I made our way to the mall walking as to its not far as well as cardio to hang out and loiter, you know, teenage stuff we made it to the parking lot. When of all the places it could spawn with the force and speed and speed of sound,as we were going through our purses to see how much we had , a ghost-portal appeared and having no time to run it sucked us into the cold, stale smelling, freaking ghost-zone!

As we reached the zone we fell. Star screamed ear-splittingly loud and it was shrill and feminine. I quickly turned ghost and caught Star. I looked up Valerie and she was all suited up pissed but looking otherwise fine. She screamed for a minute before she stopped and realized she was ok, the words quickly came out of her lips, “Oh my god where are we? What happened? Am I going to be ok?” 

“One, we are ghost-zone, two, what happened was a ghost-portal opened and sucked us up, three, yes, we just need to get Fenton-portal.” I said.

Then Star looked over her shoulder at me. “What's the Fenton-portal?”

“The Fentons have an artificial Ghost-Portal. Is that not common knowledge in the human world?” I state. Both shook their heads.

“Well they have one, that's how most ghosts get into Amity Park. That place is a hotspot for natural portals.”

“How far away are we?” Star asked.

I looked around and shit, that's the Farfrozen over there. That's almost 11 hours away. I told them this, Valerie stomped on her hoverboard and groaned,Star whimpered. 

“Alright, it’s almost four and I don't know how long either of us can go before we unable to fly anymore. Let's aim for somewhere closer to Dora’s Realm of Dragonmire or New-Hope and decide if we can stop at an inn for the night.” 

“How will we pay for it?” Valerie asked.

“Human world crap sells pretty well if you can keep it away from warden Walker, I got a calculator and an old CD player with new batteries plus some CDs. What have you got in your backpack Star? Valerie?”

“Umm, I have gum, some old homework, oh, and my PS-vita!” Star answered.

“All I got is a bag chips and old burgers from Nasty Burger, being an employee means I keep the overcooked ones.” she answered irately.

“So a calculator, an old CD player plus CDs, PS-Vita, and burgers sound like they might be tradable for gold.” I said. “We best be going. Follow me, Val.”


	2. Chapter 2

I hated this so freaking much, I hated being carried around like an old sack of flour by Dani! I’m not mad Dani, she’s my gal pal, weird shit is bound to happen when you hang out with a girl that's half-dead. I checked the time again it’s 9:20, five hours of an eleven-hour trip I told them this Dani yawned. It must be tiring to carry someone for five hours, even if you are basically a super-human. She cleared her throat.

“That's New-Hope over there to the right, that jumbo-sized island with the two plane halfs on each half on the island and the little medieval-looking houses. I know Star said it’s 9:20, but I go to bed at eight, as my dad tells me. Don't laugh, it’s rude!” A greenish tinted blush covered her face as she said with her minty breath.

“I thought I could make it to Dora’s realm, it sucks cause I kinda wanted to show off where the wedding was,but alas it was not meant to be!” Dani added.

I try to remember what Dani told about the town of New Hope, the was a human village from the 70s right?As an amateur journalist, I needed to document my time in New Hope. I need left out Dani being half-ghost and instead said a friendly ghost saved us.I’d be a fool to pass this opportunity down! A human village in a different dimension, how it affected people that lived there. I would only be there only for a few hours, but it was still too awesome to keep to myself.

“If I say Danny Phantom saved us and brought us to New-Hope, could I write about it, please? I will lie super well.” I pleaded.with my puppy eyes no one can resist my sage-y green eyes, well except for maybe Valerie!.

They looked at each other and did that thing only true best friends do, where they silently have a conversion with just their eyes and gestures lucky Dani was on my side with her pouty lips and her own hard to resist radioactive green eyes.

“Fiiiiinnnnnnneeee!” Valerie whined arms at her side and stumped on her board.

I squed this will help me get a career in journalism. The world would know about the most haunted place in the world and our claims of ghosts legitimized by the outside world if it was the last thing I did! The three of us were getting close to landing, a small crowd gathered to gawk. I guess they didn’t get many guests in this town.

As we landed, Dani helped me get into an upright position.

“Look, Mom, a human from Earth!” A small green-tinged child said as they tugged on the hand of their mother, the child staring curiously at us and pointed. All the humans had a greenish or bluish ting does the ghost-zone do this to people?Is this what being famous is like?

Dani looked up at a flag pole and the slow dawning realization crossed her face. She leaned over to Valerie 

“De-suit now it's important it's dangerous here if they caught the red huntress ”

Valerie tried to argue back, but Dani gave the most intense “don't you dare face” it stops both of us dead in our tracks. Valerie “umm ok but you better explain yourself later!” her suit descended into her skin which is super gross looking and sounding it's yucky. A few scattered applause from the crowd later people start coming over and asking us questions like “are you new to the ghost-zone, who are you, people, what's with the suit, plan on staying a while?”etc.ect.

Dani looked about ready to have a panic as she transformed into her human self a few “oohs a halfa!” From the crowd, I guess that's the ghost-zone word for half-ghosts and boy is it stupid I thought!

Valerie spoke up and told them we were just looking for a place to stay for the night and to sell some things. The crowd started to thin and go back to their routines.

It took two hours to sell stuff Dani almost passed out before we got done as we did Valerie cleared her throat as she spoke: “So what's the deal with that flag and why did it freak you out so bad?”

“Were are in GAH territory…” she said before Valerie cut her off with “What the heck is GAH?”

Dani answered with “they are overzealous activists that try and protect ghosts from ghost hunters like Dani Phantom, GIW, The Fentons, and The Red-Huntress, and well they have killed GIW agents if it was on purpose or not doesn’t matter that still freaks me out for us we will need to be extra careful!”

I don't like the GIW because they hurt my girl Dani but yikes! We find our way to a place to stay in a tiny little two-story house with the words “Inn of New-Hope” atop it. As we walk through the door an older woman is cleaning up around the counter area I decided to clear my throat to announce our presence. She quickly Turns around to greet us “Oh guests, or maybe new residence either way welcome!”

“Hello Mrs. am Dani and my friends are Star and Valerie am a halfa from the human world, we got sucked up by a portal. We need a place to stay till we can go through the permanent ghost-portal” Dani said, personally I think she told her too much its not a one's business but it is good she's keeping a cool head she tends to panic a lot.

“Oh such a rarity I have only met one other halfa their name was Angela, a nice girl she lives in town maybe you should talk to her so you aren't so alone little halfa!” the woman said kindly if a bit rambly. She, Emily help us sign in and get to our room there were only two beds and a chair I volunteered to be the poor sod to sleep in the chair Valerie takes a shower before she gets into bed and dani just crawls into her bed and immediately falls asleep, I can tell by the snoring.

It was brighter in the room when I woke up a soft yellowish-green light filtered in through the window Dani was the first one up as she was already making her bed by the time I woke up from my sleep. Valerie only woke up because Dani woke her up. We made our downstairs after we were all up. Emily greeted us as we came down and took us to the dining room from of sorts it was comfy despite its small size.

There were three ghosts sitting at the other side of the room chatting it up, a beautiful thirty-something-year-old looking woman with rose-colored glasses, a thin girl in her early twenties a punk-looking girl in a pink corset, and a plump girl who could not be older than us by much by her looks with braids. The punk saw us cleared her throat the three looked at us I feel self-conscious waved at them I tried to smile but it was more of a grimace than anything else, the thirty-year-looking woman stood up, Emily backed off as she spoke her amber eyes glowing through the glasses “Well hello Danielle how are you?”I have never heard those words said menacingly before but she did!

“Doing as well as I can trying to get me and my friends' human-world side, had to stay the night,' you?”Dani answered the tension could be cut with a knife at their foe civility.

“Well am going, I, to be frank, don't like you here hunter, but seeing your circumstances I think it would be unreasonable to hunt you down the damn dirty hunter. I will help you get you, friends, human side if you help me with something,” she told us in a demanding voice.

“I only protect humans Jay, I wish you could see my way as I see yours.”Dani said sadly before continuing with “I will help with anything within reason.”

“Good you two your names!” I quickly answered but Valerie didn't.

“Dani seems scared of you and I trust her judgment because that's what friends do am not telling you jack mam!” Valerie said giving her best glare to her question she said before I could answer.

“I almost like you, but I know this girl hangs with ‘The Red-Huntress’ so I don't trust either of you.” This Jay woman says I need to learn how to fight ghosts because this is getting real.

“What do you need Jay?” Dani questions.

“I need an extra pair of hands me and the girls are going to try and break out a prisoner from Warden Walker’s jail I need you to stay here on the coms and send messages back and forth, between me and Nicky and Braids here,” she tells her, sounds risky to me.

“I can work ghost-coms, deal” she agrees I hate that she agrees but I guess it was up to her anyway.

Dani hand us the leftover gold and tell us to go buy ourselves something nice because there is work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate that I had to accept the deal, but I don't want to risk Valerie’s and Star’s safety unnecessarily. I followed Jay to a three-foot by three-foot room with a Ghost-Com she showed me what all I needed to do.  
“Am sorry, it has to be this way,” I tell them.

Nicky looks sadly at me as she smiles, Braids just looks away trying to hide her feelings again, Jay looks stoically at me 

“Me too,” Jay says wow I just made it awkward she clears her throat “Well anyway I and the crew are heading out now.” she continued.

I waited for what seemed like forever for them to get into place. Maybe it took a while or maybe I'm just impatient, Jay says she and Nicky are in, Braids and some troops am unfamiliar are acting as a backup. After a few tense few minutes- oh no, I hear the alarm for the jail security! I yell at Braids and the troops to get in there,I hear lots of colorful words come from all sides. 

Fighting, lots of it followed suit over the fighting I heard him Warden Walker speak over it all “Ah Jay I wondered when you and your crooks would get here, we were waiting for you felons now prepare to die again!”

I bite my nails I really don't want them to die despite our differences! I got to speak before I could think “JAY, BRAIDS, NICKY UMM TROOPS DO YOU NEED BACK I REPEAT DO YOU NEED BACK UP!”

The fighting quieted down “No we are fine Danielle ” Jay answered out of breath but ok, I take a deep breath to calm myself down my heart was in my throat.

“Got the prisoner? ”I asked she grunted a yes.

“Alright, I supposed I promised to help you and your human friends I’ll be back soon,” Jay said.

Nicky than surprisingly said, “It was good working with you again Dani girl!”I can't help a sad smile forming on my face as I whisper “me too.”

Then I took much less time coming back as soon enough, Jay, Star, and Valerie came through the door. Jay walked over to the Com and pressed some buttons, I did not know what they did and said:” Hey Johhny am calling in that favor you owe me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god, that took way to long god me and Star were being to think we got duped, isn’t Johhny that greaser punk? My girl Dani looked happy as a voice came through the com “UGH, am kind of busy what hope it’s not frickin dangerous? ”

“Hi, Johnny !” Dani said cheerfully

“Oh hey Dani hope you're doing good!” his whole mood changed with Dani talking much to that jerk Jay’s annoyance.

Jay went “Well Dani needs her human friends escorted to the Fenton portal, can you do that Johhny?” Moody lady.

“Sure, but I do need to make a pitstop ins Dora’s realm to deliver a package” He responded with.

He took less than 10 minutes. We were outside the inn when he pulled up on his motorcycle, and yes he’s that greaser punk that causes trouble. He gestures for Dani to come to closer my protective side tells me to block her from getting closer but make myself not do that. He gives her a one-armed hug and gives her a noogie. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

She gestures for us to come closer to, Johnny specks up “Who wants the sidecar?”

Star goes me, faster than I did, so she gets the sidecar. He laughs and gestures for me to get behind him. Dani turns in a vibrant flash into her ghost self- that's starting to sound normal to me and that's weird! Dani giggles as she floats up as Johnny starts driving off and I feel the blush creeping up my face.

It takes an hour to get to Dora’s realm Star tells us, Johnny clear’s his throat and says as we drive past the spooky little village and pull up to a spooky castle “Okay I don't trust or know you so were all going in, except Dani who can watch the bike .”

“It’s safe don't worry it’ll be fine,” Dani says she floats gently overhead with a prideful smile guess she likes being trusted, we parked outside the castle he grabs a package. I grumbly do as he says Star looks like a kid at Disney World, I get it we are going inside a cool castle in a cozy spooky village like a spooky Disney princess movie. But, I still don't like it as we approach the doors to the castle open on their own, creepy but handy I suppose. We walk through the doors to be greeted oh so nicely by a guard “Halt, why do you seek an audience, with the beautiful and merciful queen Dorathea Mattingly! ” 

“Relex, we here to make a delivery from Chief Frostbite” Johnny rolling his eyes said.

“I will go inform her at your arrival.” the guard said as they scurried off. He came back a few minutes later to tell us to come with them we followed in close pursuit.  
“I get to meet a real queen, ahh so cool!”Star said, I mean I can’t blame her not too many get to meet a queen in this day and age. As we approach we see a green-colored woman in a fancy purple dress, and a guy dressed in all black and white I guess he’s either the king or prince.

“So you have our peace treaty, exchange?” She asked.

“Yup, here you go, your majesty.”Johnny approached and a plump green-skinned woman took the box from Johnny, she opened it for the queen I guess. She pulled a blue and silver sword from the sheath, it came from the box it was absolutely stunning! The plump woman brought it to her

“You can't make out with a sword, no matter pretty.” Star joked.

Not funny, Star I think as blush creeps up my face.

“Ah, such craftsmanship in this day and age is rare!” The queen said thoroughly impressed she than continued “You are all dismissed.”

“Come on.”Huffed Johnny, we did as the trouble maker said and left. As soon as we got back Dani floated down and hugged us.

“You took forever!” Dani whined. We all climbed on Johnny’s motorcycle and speed off

I must have fallen asleep because I was being shaken, Star was doing it “We are outside the Fenton-Portal wakey, wakey!” She spoke in a calm voice.

“Alright, I'm up” I got off the motorcycle and there it was the Fenton-Portal, all except Johnny was off the bike.

“I’m off, see you, Dani stay safe out there, oh and I guess you two as well,” Johnny said before speeding off. Dani transformed in a flash and we all three walked into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and I had been working on improving the weight of the Fenton-Bazooka when we heard a whirl of the ghost portal grabbing out weapons expecting a fight but, no, three human teenage girls. One of which I recognized as Valerie Gray.

I can’t stop the words that came out of my mouth, “What the Hell is going on here?!!”

“A ghost portal sucked us up ma’am, a nice ghost named Johnny Thirteen saved us I can tell you about it later we have been gone for more than a day and we need to call our parents.” The blonde girl said.

“Oh, your parents must be so worried!” I cooed.  
Poor kids trapped in Ghost-Zone with evil ghosties even if one decided to help them, probably a trick because I can’t be wrong or, or. . . Nevermind I shouldn’t think about this now these kids need us!

Jack loudly announced, “Come on kids, let us call your parents now, we can only do it one at a time. Valerie, you want to go first?”

“Yes, I do!” she said firmly.

“So you need to tell me what you saw so we can document it for our research, I know you probably don't want to but we need to do it while it's fresh in your mind now tell what you remember.” I calmly informed them.

“Alright, I made sure to make mental notes, because I want to be a journalist and boy is this a story!” The blonde girl said with a burning passion which surprised me but, that's very good she might be more helpful to our research that way.

Alright, so they got sucked up by a natural portal, meet Johnny Thirteen he had to stop in a human town, fascinating a human town in the Ghost-zone Jack and I are going to have to look for it while mapping the Ghost-zone He had to drop something off apparently they had to stay overnight. Then, to make another stop in “Dora’s Realm” a ghost village ruled by a monarchy. Interesting, we will need to reevaluate some theories- ghosts shouldn't be able to form complex societies like that but, eye-witness reports should not be ignored. The ride back was apparently uneventful.

With my notes taken I sent it aside as I tell them “Alright let's go watch while we wait for your friend to get down.”

We walked from the lab and into the kitchen. I looked to see what Jazz was reading and it was a theoretical ghost study and she was writing her own observations down, I was so proud! We sat down on the couch while I grabbed the remote Jack came and sat down next to us as we turned on the tv it was breaking news and it shocked Jack and I to our cores!

“It’s Tiffany Snow with the breaking news, our mayor Vlad Masters has been arrested on charges of three charges of child abuse, six of endangerment of a child, and attempted murder. Apparently, he had a secret daughter he apparently kept in his basement for the past fifteen years, she has since been adopted by a Mr. Willam Lancer. back to you Phill” The news continued after that but I could hardly believe what I heard, Tears streaming from eyes, he was my friend once. I couldn't believe he was such a monster!

“Good.” The blonde-haired girl said, “He deserves it after what he did to you, Danielle.” The blonde said comfiting the black-haired girl.

Jack and I both whipped our heads around “It was you?!?!” This Danielle looked panicked.

“Yes... Are you mad?” she muttered seeming afraid of us.

“NO, of course, we are not. We are just scarred come on its ok.” Jack and I both said at the same time.

We both hugged her, practically squeaking her. She gently patted us on the back as she cried, poor kid. Danny came down the stairs and Jazz walked into the room asking what was going on. Valerie came back into the room as she was done...

We told them the news“Good you got justice, Dani!” Danny said.

“Am here if you want to talk about it, Danielle.”Jazz said right after.

Valerie went “Hope he gets a life sentence bastard.”

It didn’t take long for the other girls to phone their parents up and soon they were all gone, leaving me and Jack to stew in our questions about the Ghost-Zone, and this Vlad and Danielle revaluation, what comes next I don't know, but am not looking forward to it.


End file.
